


For My Next Trick...(I'll Disappear)

by CallMeQTNotCT



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, sort of a demon au based off a fic I never posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQTNotCT/pseuds/CallMeQTNotCT
Summary: Just a Yohamari fic I thought up and decided to post it.





	For My Next Trick...(I'll Disappear)

** **

It was midnight. Tsushima Yoshiko and her roommate, Ohara Mari were just sitting at their kitchen table. Mari was drinking coffee and Yoshiko had a hot chocolate.It was quiet outside, not even a dog barking or a cat hissing, as was their room. They just stared at each other, took a sip of their drinks, and returned to staring. Mari wore a catlike smile as she watched Yoshiko sip her drink, returning her gaze with annoyed curiosity. 

 

“We’ve been together a year and this is how we’re celebrating,” Yoshiko whined, “Drinking hot drinks at midnight!”

 

Mari chuckled, “You work tomorrow though, so you can’t get drunk~”

 

“I meant that all we’re doing is sitting here and just staring at each other,” Yoshiko rested her arms on the table.

 

“Do you want to have a more exciting night?”

 

Yoshiko narrowed her eyes, “It depends on what you mean.”

 

Mari smirked. She said nothing as she stretched, then grunted before going back to her previous posture. Horns sprouted from the side of her head and a tail grew from her behind, a single wing had shot out from her back.

 

Yes, Mari was a demon.

 

Yoshiko wasn’t that fazed by Mari going demonic. Yoshiko shrugged and grabbed her mug again before taking a sip when-

 

“I’ll be your little demon~” she teased.

 

Yoshiko spat out what little hot chocolate she had consumed and coughed. Mari’s teasing tone did not make that sound right at all.

 

“M-Mari! Wrong tone!” Yoshiko said before choking.

 

Mari simply laughed, her tail has also swished from side to side, “It was a joke! But the mood has changed now, right?”

 

Yoshiko nodded in agreement before she coughed again. A few loud coughs later, she cleared her throat.

 

“That’s not the best way to change the mood! I could have died!”

 

“Could have. But since we’re a couple, you’re pretty much immortal!” Mari corrected the younger girl.

 

“Oh yeah,” Yoshiko had forgotten about that perk of being with Mari.

 

Yoshiko had been bound to Mari for the whole year they knew each other. Yoshiko had been marked with the brand of Mari’s family, and found herself unharmed after falling off her balcony the next day. Mari explained that thanks to her demonic power, Yoshiko was able to feel no pain where human would feel intense pain and she was unable to age or die.

 

“And you’re such a shiny immortal!” Mari commented.

 

Yoshiko glared at her demonic partner, “Are you trying to make me choke again?”

 

“No no! It’s not a joke!” Mari waved her hands for emphasis, “I mean it! You know I don’t lie!”

 

Yoshiko groaned. At least Mari was being honest, but she still didn’t appreciate that tease. “Always good to know.”

 

Mari smiled. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took a light sip. She then pulled the cup away from her mouth, not putting in down onto the table but just holding it in her hand.

 

“Yoshiko needs to know how cute she is all the time~”

 

Yoshiko folded her arms, as though she didn’t care about Mari’s comment, but her cheeks had gone red. She was blushing.

 

“Ah~ Cute little Yoshiko is trying to be cool~” Mari lowered her arm, now gently placing her cup on the table while Yoshiko tried to rid herself of that cursed blush.

 

Yoshiko scoffed, “I am totally cool! Y-You just caught the great Yohane off guard, that’s all!”

 

“Is this that Tsundere act you humans like in anime?”

 

“N-No!” Yoshiko got even redder, “I-I-I j-just don’t like being called cu-cu-”

 

“I heard it!” Mari raised one of her finger. She started to wave it from side to side.

 

“‘I get embarrassed when you call me cute~’ Right?”

 

Yoshiko looked away. Mari was one hundred percent right. But she didn’t want to admit that. It was totally uncool to admit that Mari was embarrassing her. She took a deep breath, she opened her mouth, wanting to say ’No’, however…

 

“Yes,” she answered instead. She looked back at Mari, who was no laughing at her.

 

What was Yoshiko expecting after she tried to lie to a demon? That damn Mari and her tail that waved side to side to the point where it had hypnotized her. It made her tell Mari the embarrassing truth. How unfair.!

 

“I knew it! Yoshiko wants to be cool, but Mari knows you’re super cute! Exciting!”

 

“W-what part of that is exciting?” Yoshiko asked, her voice going from her prefered deep tone to her regular tone of speak.

 

“The fact that I know the real, super cute Yoshiko~”

 

“Fiiine, I’m cute, I’m your cute little human,” Yoshiko surrendered with a sigh of defeat, “Let’s talk about something else. Like…What our next performance should be.”

 

Mari felt victorious, at least Yoshiko finally admitted herself. Well, only after saying yes thanks to Mari’s hypnotism. She nodded to show she acknowledged Yoshiko’s wish to change the topic.

 

Mari leaned over, her elbows now on the table with her head resting on her hands, “How about, explosions? Kids love those, right?”

 

“As cool as that sounds,” Yoshiko grinned before frowning seconds later, “Absolutely not! Zuramaru would kill me if I did that in front of her students! I’m also a magician! Magician’s don’t tend to make things explode!”

 

“It’s exciting though! Who says you can’t just let me use my magic?”

 

“Me!” Yoshiko yelled, “We’re not doing that!”

 

Mari whined, “Fine~ Mari will just be your familiar who comes out of a hat.”

 

Yoshiko leaned back against her chair, the two hind legs of it and Yoshiko’s own legs keeping it standing, “Just don’t scare the kids, okay?”

 

Mari moved her right hand and did an ‘okay’ hand sign, “I promise! I’ll keep my magic kid friendly!”

 

“Good. I’d rather Zuramaru not ye- UWAH!” as Yoshiko spoke, her legs suddenly gave way and she lost her balance. She fell on her back, the chair luckily taking most the damage.

 

“Ouch!”

 

Mari quickly shot up from her chair and rushed to Yoshiko’s side.

 

“It looks likes you're falling for me all over again,” she joked before picking the younger woman up and held her bridal style in her arms.

 

“Smooth. But my legs kinda just gave up, I think I need sleep.”

 

Yoshiko yawned loudly. Yeah, she really needed sleep. Staying up until midnight with the nocturnal Mari was definitely not the best idea. Yoshiko looked up to Mari, from that angle, Mari did look like quite the knight in shining armor, a knight who was rescuing her from being trapped by her lack of sleep. Mari had taken Yoshiko into her bedroom and carefully placed her down on the comfy single bed before she covered Yoshiko’s lower half with a blanket. Yoshiko still had no feeling in her legs, they were like jelly thanks to sitting down at that chair for more than god knows how many hours. Mari leaned in close and lifted up Yoshiko’s bangs, kissing her forehead.

 

“Rest up, Yoshiko~”

 

“Goodnight, little demon.”

 

Mari flicked the switch in Yoshiko’s room, the lights went out and Mari walked back into the kitchen.She picked up Yoshiko’s cup, it was empty, but Mari’s was half full. She didn’t want to drink anymore, she just headed over to the sink and cleaned Yoshiko’s cup, just leaving it to dry on its own while she snuck onto the balcony.

 

Mari could hear just how quiet it was. It was even worse than the silence indoors. Not a car in sight, not a bird flying to its nest to sleep. Something wasn’t right. Mari could feel it. She leaned ihe the rail and just stared out at the Numazu night scene. She took it all in, as though it was going to be her last day in Numazu with Yoshiko.

 

Her ears suddenly picked up a noise. It was the flapping of a bird’s wings. It was very close. Mari’s ears wouldn’t deceive her. It had to be right above her. She looked up.

 

“I see…You’re here early.”

 

It was a crow,. It was average size, your typical crow. However it eyes were a glowing green color. They stared at Mari, its gaze very reminiscent of a certain friend of hers. Mari closed her eyes. The wind suddenly blew in her direction, catching onto her wing. It spoke to her. The voice also reminiscent of that very same friend.

 

_“Leave when the sun rises, Mari.”_

 

Mari’s eye shot, they weren’t the yellow eyes that she watched Yoshiko with. The whites of her eyes had gone black, making her yellow eyes glow so brightly it was like a street lamp.

 

“B-But-”

 

“Mari? Why are you out there?”

 

Mari jumped. She had woken up Yoshiko. Did Yoshiko even fall asleep?

 

“Ah, Yoshiko~”

 

Mari forced her voice to be her regular tone as she wore her mask of smiles. She didn’t want to worry her, not yet. Mari turned around to face her.

 

“Is something wrong?” Mari asked.

 

“Nope. My legs don’t feel like jelly, so I wanted to stretch them before I hit the hay. Is something wrong with you?”

 

Mari gave Yoshiko a fake smile, “No. Just admiring the view that’s all.”

 

Internally, it hurt Mari to lie to Yoshiko. But what could she do? Tell her what she was going to do come the morning light? No.

 

“Oh,” Yoshiko seemed to understand, “Then, I’ll just go back to bed.”

 

Mari unconsciously grabbed one of Yoshiko’s hand, “Wait! Can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

“Huh? O-Okay, if you wanna,” Yoshiko shrugged her free arm.

 

Yoshiko escorted Mari to her room, but Mari could still hear the wind telling her to leave in that deep voice. It was stuck to her like glue and not even being with Yoshiko would deafen it. Yoshiko got into the bed first, then Mari followed her. Mari threw the blanket over herself and Yoshiko. She stayed close to Yoshiko, who was ten times warmer than her. She hummed with amusement, which was not fake like her smile.

 

“You’re so warm, Yoshiko~”

 

“And you’re very cold, Mari.”

 

Yoshiko was the first to fall into slumber, and the last. Mari simply stayed close to Yoshiko, savoring every minute she was there. She knew that she’d be gone when the sun rose.

 

“I love you, Yoshiko.”

 

_“But it looks like love is going to take me home.”_

 

–

 

The sun had risen about an hour or so ago and hints of sunlight leaked into Yoshiko’s room. Birds were tweeting and cars were passing by the apartment building. Yoshiko opened her eyes slowly, hoping that the sun didn’t blind her as she woke up.

 

Yoshiko yawned, “Morning Mari.”

 

Nothing. Usually, Mari would be there to greet her with a cup of light roast coffee, but there was no scent of coffee or a ‘Buon giorno’. Yoshiko turned to her side where Mari was lying the night before.

 

She was gone.

 

Yoshiko shot out of bed and rushed into the main room. No Mari. She rushed out to the balcony. Nope. The shark hammock Mari would lie in. Empty.

 

“Mari!” she called.

 

Still nothing. It was concerning to say the least. She really wanted to call the reception desk in hopes of them seeing her, but for one, the receptionist was an old lady with poor eyesight and secondly, Mari never walked passed the desk unless she was a bat on Yoshiko’s shoulder. She couldn’t just call up the old lady and say, “Hey my pet bat’s gone missing. Have you seen her fly past the desk by any chance?

 

She rushed back out onto the balcony and yelled, “MARI! IF THIS IS A JOKE THEN THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

 

All Yohane could heard was a gust of wind and birds flapping their wings. Feeling defeated, Yoshiko went back inside and grabbed her phone. It rung as she tapped the back of her case. Then, someone answered.

 

“Zuramaru,” she greeted, the feeling of dread in her voice.

 

“Yoshiko-chan? Is something wrong?”

 

Yoshiko rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think about how she worded what she had to say, “I have to cancel. My familiar has gone missing.”

 

“Oh, that’s no problem~zura. I hope you can find it soon.”

 

“So do I,” Yoshiko said, trying to hold back her tears.

 

“I’d offer to help, but I’m on my way to work~zura.”   

 

“It’s fine,” Yoshiko tried to smile. It wasn’t fine.

 

“I’ll find her. I’m sure she’lll come home soon.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

Yoshiko hung up. She appreciated Hanamaru’s offer, but like the receptionist, Hanamaru only knew Mari as Yoshiko’s pet bat.

 

She groaned, why did this have to happen? Was it her misfortune from high school coming back to haunt her by taking Mari away? Yoshiko shook her head, it really wasn’t the time to just stand there panicking about some bad luck. She had a partner to find.

 

Tears had suddenly ran down her face. Yoshiko sunk to her knees and cried. Maybe Mari went back to Hell, back home.

 

But Hell wasn’t Mari’s home. This was her home.

 

“Come home…To me…”


End file.
